An Outing to Remember
by TrueLove01
Summary: Joey is once again stuck with babysitting Alex. Along for the wild ride is Dawson, Pacey and Jen! Read on and find out what happens!
1. Making Spaghetti

Morning

Open- Scene- Dawson is staring into Joey's window-Joey is sleeping and Dawson is daydreaming about her while Pacey is walking towards the unsuspecting Dawson. Pacey touching Dawson on the shoulder.

Pacey- Hey, Man.

Dawson- (Surprised) Hey, How long have you been watching me?

Pacey-Not long, by the way, what are you doing here?

Dawson- (trying to hide the fact he was watching Joey) Nothing much, just trying to decide which flowers look better by Joey's window.

Pacey- (gives looks of disgust by Dawson's lying) Where's the flowers?

Dawson- Oh, I guess I left them at my house.

Pacey- (Still disgusted by his lying, sarcastically says) Yeah right man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late afternoon- Joey is babysitting her nephew, Alexander, at her house while Pacey and Dawson are studying on Joey's sofa- the toddler is restless

Joey- Pace, can you hold Alex for a sec?

Pacey- Why?

Joey- I have to get his food ready for dinner, please!

Pacey- All right Potter.

(She forcefully gives Pacey her nephew)

Pacey-You're heavy big guy, in fact you are almost as heavy as your Aunt Joey.

(Joey, having overheard Pacey's sarcastic comment)

Joey- (now yelling sarcastically) Thanks Pace, another couple hundred pounds and he'll look like you.

(Joey smiles)

Pacey- (getting tired of Joey) Potter, Potter, Potter, maybe from you're last comment, you can just take your nephew.

(Giving Joey back Alexander)

Dawson- will you two stop fighting for a little while so I can study.

Joey- (sarcastically) You can always go home.

(She's smiling)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grams House- Jen is cleaning her room.

Jen- Grams', where's my green sweater?

Grams- it's where ever you put it last. 

Jen- (sarcastically) Thanks, big help.

Grams- (not knowing Jen was being sarcastic) You're Welcome.

(Jen is remembering where she left it)

Jen- I left it at Dawson's.

Grams- when did you go to Dawson's?

Jen- Last night was movies night and I was wearing it. I'm going to his house. Bye.

Grams- bye, but be home for dinner!

(Jen is leaving Grams house and is walking to the Dawson Leery household- Jen knocks on their front door- no one answers- she starts climbing his ladder.)

Jen- Dawson, anyone home, Dawson, Dawson?

( She finds the note Dawson left for his parents on his bed. It read)

_ Went to Joey's with Pacey to study_

Be back tomorrow

Sleeping over

Dawson

(Jen put the note down and searched for her sweater)

Joey's Kitchen- where she is making spaghetti for Dawson and Pacey- Pacey is trying to help Jo but is mostly getting in the way- Dawson is attempting to feed Alexander his food but most of it ends up on the floor.

Joey- Pace, instead of destroying our meal, help Dawson with feeding Alex, will you.

Pacey- (annoyed) I'm just trying to help.

Dawson- (talking to Alexander) just one more bite. I know it does look gross but it's supposed to be good.

(He starts crying and Joey leaves her cooking station and tends to her nephew while motioning Dawson to finish making the spaghetti.)

Joey- Dawson, stir the noodles for five minutes, then drain, then add sauce, got it?

Dawson- ( annoyed that Joey doesn't think he knows how to make spaghetti) got it.

Pacey- (helplessly) What should I do?

Joey- (screaming over the crying) help Dawson.

Dawson- (trying to sound and act manly) I got it Jo.

Joey- (Getting a headache from the chaos) Fine, Whatever. 

To be Continued..................


	2. Making Plans for tomorrow

Jen is taking to Grams-

Jen- I'm going to Joey's and I won't be home for dinner.

Grams- Jennifer, dinner is a family gathering-

(Jen interrupts Grams)

Jen- I'm going now

( She exits the door)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen walking up to the Potter's house and hears Joey talking loudly to Dawson and Pacey while the toddler shrieks noisily- she rings the bell.

Dawson with food all over his clothes answers the doors

Jen- Hi Dawson.

Dawson- (Surprised to see her) Hi Jen, what are you doing here?

Jen- I went to your house and saw your note and came here. I kind of forgot my sweater at your house yesterday and I couldn't find it.

Dawson- Oh, come inside, I'm not going home tonight so could I give it to you tomorrow.

Jen- Ok, thanks

Dawson- Why don't you stay here a while? Joey's making spaghetti. Do you want some?

Jen- Sure, Thanks. Very kind of you and Joey.

(Pacey comes)

Pacey- Hey, Jen.

Jen- Hey, Pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen, Joey, Pacey, and Dawson with Alex on his lap are eating spaghetti.

Joey- (To Jen, Pacey, and Dawson) do you guys want to go to the Capeside Fair tomorrow? Bessie and Bodie are gone until tomorrow night so I'll have Alexander. But I think it would be fun. So what do you say?

Pacey- Fine by me.

Jen and Dawson- yeah.

Joey- Good it's settled . Does 10 o'clock sound good?

The gang- sure.

Joey- Meet here at 10.

Pacey- Why your house?

Joey- Does the word duh mean anything to you? Alexander and his belongings.

Pacey- Fine. Sorry I asked.

To be continued..................


	3. A Deal's A Deal

Joey's House- 10 A.M.- Dawson is present but they are still waiting for Jen and Pacey.

Joey- Dawson, will you help me put Alexander's things in your car?

Dawson- I thought we were bringing Pacey's truck.

Joey- Are you kidding? Bess would never let me put Alex in a vehicle with Pacey driving it! Can you drive your car today?

Dawson- Sure.

Joey- Thanks. So will you help me?

Dawson- Ok.

Pacey, Jen, Joey, Dawson and Alexander are driving in the car to the Fair.

Pacey- Dawson, my friend, are we almost there?

Dawson- Almost. I'm not like you, driving 20 miles over the speed limit.

Jen- Stop bickering, you two. I'm just glad my Grams said I could go.

Dawson- We're here.

( Everyone gets out- Dawson and Pacey are helping Joey get all of Alexander's belongings into his stroller.)

Pacey- Jo, can't you just leave most of his belongings in the car and just bring a diaper bag and let 

him walk?

Joey- (Annoyed) Here's the deal, Pace, you watch him and carry his diaper bag. And I won't bring all of his things. Deal?

Pacey- (thinking he's getting the easy way out) Deal.

The Creek Gang and Alex are walking through the fair.

Jen- Joey, why don't you come with me and look at the gift shops and let the men take care of Alex? ( To Dawson and Pacey) You two can take care you him right?

Dawson and Pacey together- Of Course.

Jen- Joey?

Joey- All right. (To _The Men)_ You're sure?

Pacey- Yes, now leave already.

-Jen and Joey leave-

Dawson- (to Alexander) We are going to take good care of you.

- Foreshadowing something will go wrong-

To be continued........................


	4. Lost

Jen and Joey are walking down the fair grounds-

Joey- (asking nervously) Do you think they will be all right taking care of Alex?

Jen- Don't worry, they'll be ok.

Joey- Well, I'm not so sure of that.

Jen- Jo, Calm down. They'll be fine. Do you want to go to the gift store?

Joey- Sounds like fun to me.

Jen- Maybe later we can go on some roller coasters?

Joey- Maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawson, Pace and Alexander are walking to the little kids rides

Dawson- I'll watch Alex while you'll buy the tickets.

Pacey- I can watch Alex while you'll get the tickets.

They start arguing and soon forget where Joey's little nephew is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen and Joey just got off of the fastest ride there.

Joey- Hey, Jen. I am not so hungry anymore.

Jen- Me too.

Joey- Maybe we should stick to gift shops.

Jen- Yeah, you're right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexander is just strolling down the fair road looking around curiously.

A lady picks him up and brings him to security.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawson and Pacey after 30 minutes of arguing stops.

Dawson- Fine, I'll get the tickets and you'll watch Alexander.

Pacey- Where's the baby?

Dawson- I don't know but he couldn't of gone far.

Pacey- Joey will kill us if we can't find him and I'm not joking this time.

Dawson- I know. Bess will really kill us though.

Pacey and Dawson start searching frantically. 

To be Continued...........


	5. Found

Joey hears something on the microphone

Woman- _Lost Toddler-red jacket- blue jeans- blue eyed- brown hair. _

Joey- Jen, that's Alexander.

Jen- but Pacey and Dawson are watching them.

Joey- Correction. Were watching them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey hurriedly rushed to security

Joey- Thank goodness, Alexander are you ok?

Security Guard- is this your son?

Joey- My nephew. My friends were watching him and I guess they lost track of him. I'm 

sorry.

Security Guard- Next time keep a good eye on him.

Joey- Don't worry. Thank you.

Security Guard- You're Welcome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawson and Pacey are running around trying to find Alex.

They did not hear the announcement about Alexander.

Dawson- We have to find him.

They are asking everyone.

Now that the security guard announced that Alex was found no one thought of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey- Jen, Let's teach Pacey and Dawson a lesson.

Jen- What do you mean?

Joey- You'll see.

Jen- (getting the picture) Okay.

To be Continued..............


	6. The Joke

Dawson sees Joey walking to him and Pacey

Dawson- Pacey, Joey's coming.

Pacey- Where's Jen?

Dawson- I don't know but what are we going to tell her about Alex?

Pacey- Make up a lie.

Dawson- I can't think of one.

Pacey- Try.

Joey- (Cheerfully) Hey Guys, where's Alexander?

Dawson- we put him on the kiddy train. He'll be back in ten minutes.

Joey- Okay.

Pacey- Where's Jen?

Joey- She's still in the gift shop deciding what to buy. Right after the train 

comes back, lets go okay. I have a huge headache. I can't take anymore chaos today. 

Dawson and Pacey look at each other worried.

Dawson- Sure Jo, right after Alex gets back.

Joey- Good, I'll go get Jen.

Pacey- Bye.

Joey- (waves)

Pacey- What are we going to do?

Dawson- tell her the truth.

Pacey- Are you crazy?

Dawson- I'm making the right decision.

Pacey- Fine.

Joey comes back without Jen.

Joey- Jen's still deciding. When is Alex's train coming?

Dawson- It's not.

Joey- What?

Dawson- We lost Alex.

Joey- (angry) What you lost my nephew?

Pacey- We're so sorry.

Jen comes out laughing and then Joey starts laughing with her.

Pacey and Dawson- What's so funny?

Jen revels a sleeping Alexander.

Pacey- What's going on?

Joey- What time did you misplace my nephew?

Pacey- 11ish why?

Joey- We had him since 11:30. We found him at the Security Guard Station.

Dawson- So you had him for 3 hours?

Jen- Yep.

Dawson and Pacey- Sorry, we lost him. 

Joey- Let's just go home and never talk about this to Bess or anyone again. Agreed?

Jen, Dawson and Pacey- Agreed.

The End. 


End file.
